


To each their own path

by Per_Solem



Series: Honourable and Just [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Idiots in Love, Multi, No More Iron Throne, No More Red Keep, Post-Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Post-War for the Dawn, Slow Burn, The Seven Kingdoms need some reconstruction and happiness and peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Per_Solem/pseuds/Per_Solem
Summary: The war for the Dawn has been won. Many have fallen. Loved ones and loathed ones,The war for the Throne never was. Fire and Blood offering their lives to the Stranger quicly and quietly.Those who still stand have now a new challenge to undertake : bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms, without an Iron Throne to unite them.





	To each their own path

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) And here we go, my first attempt in many years in writing fanfictions. It's my first try in this fandom AND in english. English isn't my first language, so P L E A S E, do not hesitate to tell me if what I'm writing makes absolutely no sense or is too bad to read. 
> 
> This is gonna be a long, multi-chapter story, I will need a Beta ! If you're interested after that first chapter, just send me a message :) 
> 
> This is my take on what will happen after the War of Winterfell (or War for the Dawn). It is show canon-compliant (and in some ways book canon-compliant too) up to this magnificent episode called "A knight of the Seven Kingdoms" (S08E02). I am a Braime Shipper since day one, it will be a Braime-centric work. Though other characters will play large parts in the story too ! :) [And I like Tormung, it means no Tormund-bashing is allowed in this house]
> 
> Of course, this is a non-profit story and none of its original characters/story lines are mine. :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Seated on the Iron Throne, she could almost see their ghosts. The ghosts of those already dead, taken by the Stranger through sickness or blades. Those long gone on roads neither secure nor freeing, for they would be taken prisoners by opposing armies. War and hunger would have awoken the animal buried inside each soldier, no women or children would be safe crossing their paths.

She put her left hand on her belly, wondering if Qyburn had been honest with her. The answer wouldn't matter at daylight, true, but she wished she knew. No bump there, none which would have told her the truth. She felt empty. Would she burn alone, seated on her beloved throne ? Or would another lion life, at small as it appeared, be taken alongside hers ? Would a part of her golden twin be with her on her last moments ? 

She saw him then, brillant and strong and whole in front of her. His smile only for her, his gaze lusting after her. He was young, this ghost, eager to impress her, eager to devote himself to their beautiful, forbidden love. « I'm in the Kingsguard, now. I won't marry any Lady, I won't ! » he said fervently. She remembered how his hands had cupped her face, how his mouth had devored hers. She remembered him saying that no one could tear them apart. « It's you, only you ». She could hear herself whisper his name, his touch setting her body aflame. So young they were, so golden. Perfect. _So far from who you are now, brother._ She shut her eyes, unable to see this perfect ghost any longer for he more and more had the countenance of the one she had nearly killed. _You're not him._ The one who had abandonned her. _You're not mine._ The one who had betrayed her, and their house and their family. _You're not my Jaime._  
Her Jaime would be with her, killing their enemy, slashing their throats, bringing her that dragon's head. Where was her knight ? Where was her lover, ready to protect her, ready to follow her no matter the consequences ? He was by her side no more. Disgust curled her beautiful lips.

Taking a deep breath, Cersei forced herself to confront him. _My broken mirror._ Her lion had become a cripple. Where she would have seen a perfect reflection of her own power and beauty, there was now an enemy. A traitor, a stranger aligning himself with Northerners, Wildlings and Dothraki Screamers. His gaze not on her but on that big ugly cow. _How disappointing._

 _Perhaps it is for the best._ She looked upon them all, her ghosts. Each one of their faces more vivid than in any of her memories. Their eyes condemning her, screaming her own lies and poisonous words back at her. _I won't ask for forgiveness. I did what I had to do. You're all weak._  
« I'm a Lannister. » she said to them, her voice echoing on the walls, the great Hall empty but for her. « I don't concern myself with your petty thoughts, you cowards. » They were still shaming her, whispering between them, their murmurs, « I've already done my walk of atonement, don't you see my hair ? » She laughed abruptly. « Can't you see what I am ? ». Liars, cowards, traitors. _All of them._ « Do you hear me ? YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME ! ». 

The night was still dark, the moon lightning their faces through the stained glass as they moved towards her, their body encircling her. She tightened her grip on her throne, finding strength in its sharp blades and compelling herself to not back down. _You're a lioness of Casterly Rock, you're Tywin's daughter and worthy heir._

« I'm not afraid of you »

She heard them then, whispering to her, sussurating empty threats, the words dancing around her as a tormented lover would do. Never wounding her. Waiting for her answer, they whirled around her still, their eyes never leaving her face. Her own magnificent green eyes starring straight ahead, she saw the doors of the Great Hall open. Men invaded her solitary musings, her ghosts slowly retreating to the shadows. She looked at her Jaime, her real Jaime, still golden in front of her but gradually disappearing too. His eyes pleading her to accept the inevitable. She sighed.

« I know, I'm coming with you. I know, and I want to. Believe me, I want to ! But it will be on my terms. » 

The sun hadn't rise yet, but the first lights would kiss her face soon enough. _Soon, I promise. I'll join you. Soon._

If the soldiers bringing her last request heard her spoke alone, they didn't question it. The war had taken its toll on the Queen, they knew, and many had deserted after facing her multiple bouts of fury. It was not uncommon to hear her speak to the shadows, though none of them were able to queel the fear it inspired in their body and soul. They daren't voice their concerns.  
Barrels full of an unknown treasure were delivered in front of Cersei, who for the first time in weeks seemed to be alive, a vibrant gleam in her eyes as she stared upon them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last time she had been here, her intent was to make alliances to fight against a greater, deadlier and common enemy. Promises were made, and though she had been tempted to end this imposture and take back her throne, she repressed her desires and listened to her advisers.

"We need allies," her hand had said. "We need her army, whether you'll admit it to yourself or not. "

She had bring Drogon with her, in case of retaliation, his wings and fiery breath enough to stop any attempts against her life. She had met this usurper, regal in her black dress, not even trembling when faced with her beloved child. She had made an impression on the last Targaryen, that lioness, but the anger coursing in her veins when she spotted the crown in her short-cropped golden hair had tamed any appreciation Daenerys could have felt towards Cersei Lannister. 

Spring winds messed with her hair, reminding her of where she was and why. Still brisk, the air was chanting a song of hope, the birds providing a melodious chorus and the water below echoing the rhythm of her heartbeat. She felt her power then, high in the skies, her only child bringing her home. _My home, at last._ The Iron Throne was hers, by right, and she had waited long enough. She wanted it, now. She wanted to look upon it and welcome her destiny. 

"Please, my Queen. Wait for us !" Tyrion had said. "Our combined forces are marching South steadily, you know it. It's only a matter of days now ! Please ! We still don't know what my treacherous sister has planned against you. Please, don't act recklessly !" He had begged.

_A matter of days..._ She had waited her all life. She had her Drogon, ferocious and loyal. These southerners were no wights, no Night Kings. None of them would be able to hurt them. She had waited, she had been patient. But she was homesick, and the Red Keep was calling her fervently above the hills, longingly in the flow of rivers. _You're furious, my Throne. I hear you, I'm coming !_  
Her blood sang furiously as she leant herself into Drogon's scales, her grip never wavering. The black dragon was flying fast, sensing his mother's urgency, not once faltering, determined. They were coming home. The villages underneath were mere stains, brownish and unimportant in the blooming landscapes. The Blackwater Rush seemed alive, the dawn awakening the fleeing travelers who had chosen its banks as temporary shelters from the Red Keep. Wood fires were kindled, illuminating Drogon's path to the city like rubies on a silver necklace. 

At last, they arrived above King's Landing, swiftly following the streets leading to the castle dominating the city. It was a beautiful fortress, high up there, protecting its actual warden from attackers. _But I fly higher and the Sun can't burn me._ Not wasting time, Drogon positionned himself on the western side of the Red Keep. His wings were keeping them at a constant height while Daenerys figured her next move. The Great Doors were open, inviting whomever fancying the Iron Throne to come and conquer it. _A trap, obviously._ The magical beast seemed to snort flames of approval, not wanting to land anywhere near the stairwell leading inside, if its nervously flapping wings were any indication. Promptly, she instructed her child to fly south of the castle. She would find a way to foil her enemy. She would find a way to prevail in this last battle. Now on the right side of the edifice, they had to find her, quickly. They had to destroy her and take back what was rightfully theirs. 

Daenerys didn't search long, for there she was.

One of the left windows was completely broken, a wide gap allowing the Targaryen heir to see inside the hall. The lioness stood there, motionless, challenging her. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her back straight, her chin high and defiant. She was wearing the same black dress, the same golden crown. _She has no right._ She seemed to have been waiting there all night. _Waiting for me._ In the distance, Daenerys could nearly see the resignation, her imagination filling the gasp in ways which could only bring her satisfaction. _Determined to welcome death as any true Queen should, knowing perfectly well you can't beat me or my child. You're brave, Cersei Lannister, but no fool._

Lost in her victorious thoughts, the young Queen didn't pay any notice to the green rivers painting the floor of the Great Hall, caressing Cersei's boots and filling every crack and corner of the place. Had she been cautious, she could have seen the wildfire through the broken window. If she had been less rash, she would have sense her dragon's agitation for he had perceived and smelled the dangerous liquid. But she wanted to be quick, she wanted to be Queen. She was homeless and so tired of wars and lies and usurpers. She could have sensed, of course, that something was amiss, that Cersei was less yielding to her than expecting her. She could have observed and understood her content smile.  
But she didn't, and with a last triumphant breath, she ordered her child to kill the only one still standing in her way.

« Dracarys »

It was also the last word Daenerys Targaryen ever said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Comments and Kudos give me love and energy ;)


End file.
